No More Solo Acts
by fergus80
Summary: Her neighbor irritated her like no other did. He was a flirt, a ladies man, a high powered lawyer, and how dare he also have an accent. After another irritating encounter with the man, she was in need of relieving a little bit of tension. While doing so, she encounters something she can't quite believe.


UGH. Emma slammed the door behind her. She wanted to scream. Why did she have to run into him on the way home. She kicked off her shoes and walked into her bedroom and screamed into her pillow. She took a deep breath and got out of her work clothes and changed into her yoga pants and tank top.

It was bad enough she had to ride the whole trip up the elevator with him, to the floor they both lived on. But she had to see him today as well. He had the case of one of her bail jumpers. She opened up her kitchen cabinet, reached inside taking out a large wine glass. She turned to her fridge, and took out a nice Pinot Grigio, and imagined it was him she was twisting the bottle opener into.

His stupid overly expressive eyebrows. His bright blue all seeing eyes. That irritating scruff that was just deliberty on the side of unkept but done so on purpose. That inky dark hair that always looked like he had just rolled out of bed with one of his many conquests. He flirted with any woman that had a pulse, in that damn british condescending accent of his. She hated that taut ass. Hated him.

She filled her glass to the top, and walked into the living room, but kept the bottle close. Tonight she just prayed that he would take his latest conquest to her place for the night. If she had to hear his bed hit her bedroom wall in rhythmic thrusts again at two in the morning. So help her God! This time she was banging on the damn wall. So what if he commented on it the next morning.

She flicked on her TV and went to her recorded shows. She had started watching Outlander on Mary Margarette's recommendation. She didn't think anything of it, when the school teacher recommended it. But, boy oh boy was it HOT. Knowing that, she didn't want to think about what her friend and her husband, Emma's brother, did behind closed doors. Guess Mary Margaret's not as innocent as she lets on.

The only issue with watching the show, while drinking wine, and while desperately single as she was. Hey, wait… she was drunk but not desperate. You hear that brain… not desperate. She told herself as she watched the Scotsman wake his wife with his head between her legs. "Okay, that's it!" she told herself and brought out her laptop.

She needed to release some tension. She started her search. A few choice keywords. And soon she was hearing the moans of a couple on her screen. She clicked through a few more, and she just wasn't finding what she was looking for. Truth be told, watching the couples fuck made her feel even more alone. Emma looked at her wine glass. Maybe she had drank too much. She laughed, yeah right. She filled it back up. Then she got an idea, and smiled.

If I'm alone, so can they. She made her way to a site, and started looking through the possible candidates. To bulky. To young. To… just God no. She was having too much fun with this. Come one Swan it's not like you are dating them. She then found one and smiled and even licked her lips. This one has promise.

He was laying out on his bed, only his mouth and below showed. Kept him anonymous, and mysterious. He had scruff around his jaw, and then swirled chest hair across his pecs, that trailed to a small happy trail that led down to... HELLO.

Emma licked her lips again. Stood up, headed to her bedroom with her wine and laptop. She deposited the computer on the bed, her glass at the nightstand. Then shed her clothes and climbed into bed. She rubbed her hands together, and prayed he would have a deep voice and then pressed play.

His hand came down to grab his already hard cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking it. He let out a deep, throaty moan and then licked his lips. She eyes closed at the sight, and then opened them again, to bite her lip as his thumb came up over the head moving the drop of pre-cum over his length. Her own fingers traveled down her body, starting to grab her plump breasts, then letting her fingers tweak and pinch her nipples. She moaned as he did on the screen.

The faceless man bit at his own lip as he stroked himself, again and again, sliding over the head. Thumb stroking over the underside of the tip. Emma moved her one hand down her body, her fingers sliding through the curls. Finding herself slick and her clit swollen, her fingers gliding over the bud, making her gasp and eyes roll back. Still hearing the deep moans from her computer screen.

Emma leaned back against her pillows and widened her legs, to look at the computer screen between them. Her other hand moving from her breast to tease the wet lips at her opening. The man on screen bent his knees and moved both hands around him, and then thrust his hips into the tight circle of his thumb and forefinger. She thrust two fingers into herself at the same time he thrusted his hips over and over. Imagining it's the same cock on her screen thrusting inside of her. God would that fill her up, feel so damn good.

She groans at the same time he does. Her other fingers stroke at her clit and God she is close. So very close. Then she hears it. Her neighbor is home, and as she feared earlier his bed hits the wall. She closes her eyes, and wills herself to stay in the moment as the bed hits the wall again.

Emma bites her lip and looks at the computer screen, his hips are thrusting faster, his teeth biting his lip. She swirls her fingers around the nub and thrusts her fingers in time again. With the next bang of her neighbors headboard she imagines it's her own. That the man on the screen is fucking her into the bed, banging it against the wall. She increases her pace, the tension moving over her body. Her legs beginning to shake.

The man's hips thrusting, her fingers moving, the headboard banging. She watched as the man's hips stuttered, his seed spurting onto his hair covered chest, she hears the shouts of her neighboor and with that she lost it. Her body tensing and then falling. Her muscles contracting around her fingers as she moaned her release.

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath. She turned to her computer, the video ending. The image paused at the last frame, his hand coming up above his head to turn off the camera. And that is when she saw it, a tattoo of a knife through a heart on his inner arm of his right arm. It wasn't the right lighting to see too much detail, but she didn't care. Her eyes were droopy from the orgasm and the wine. She shut off her computer, moved it to the side of her bed, and crawled under the covers. Within minutes she was asleep, and lucky for her, so was her neighbor.  
-

A little over a week later she was waiting for the elevator, holding her bag of Thai. She was starving, it was almost nine on Saturday night. Her stakeout had went into the weekend, but she got her guy, and she was celebrating with said Thai, a bottle of wine, and he new favorite internet sensation.

After the first night she had found more of the mystery man's video's. So far she had found a total of seven, and was pretty sure that was it. They were all made five to seven years ago, and that had seemed to be it of his 'career'. They weren't all the same. He had one in a chair, another on a couch, her favorite was in the shower. But none showed his face. And boy was she curious.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

Emma rolled her eyes and didn't even turn her head as her neighbor, Mr. Killian Jones, walked up next to her.

"Coming home a little late love."

She saw him wipe a towel across his brow out of the corner of her eye, and only turned slightly to give him a glare. "I'm not your love." She stated, as he continued to wipe the sweat from his forehead and neck. He was in a white tank and navy gym shorts. Obviously coming from the buildings gym and heading home.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, and he waited for her to walk in. She pushed the button for her, rather their floor and leaned against the back wall waiting for the ride to be over.

"So did you get the guy?"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked towards him, "Don't I always?"

Killian smiled, and left the towel around his neck. His hands moving to grab ahold of each end. "Of course you do. But maybe you need to find one in your own life."

Her eyes widened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He walked closer towards her, looked her up and down. "Swan, you must know how thin the walls are, and I know there was no man in your bedroom this last week."

Her mind reeled in realization, she then straightened her shoulders. "So what. At least that's better than picking up the random person almost every night and waking me up at two in the morning with your headboard banging my wall!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened at their floor. She quickly exited in front of him, but he caught up and his hand grabbed hers, making her turn towards him. "That just so happens to be about the time I heard you moaning. Tell me Swan, do you get off hearing me?"

She pulled her arm and glared back at him, "No! I do not care about what you and whoever do. I can take care of myself."

His eyes roamed her again, his tongue darted out, "Mmmm I am sure you can lass. I'm sure you can handle yourself quite well."

She rolled her eyes and once again moved to get her wrist out of his grip. She looked down to his hand and then she saw it. Her mouth hung open at the tattoo on the inside of his right arm. A heart with a knife through it.

Killian saw her look at it, and he immediately dropped her arm and pulled his hand back. Her eyes looked up at him, and he swallowed. "Old heartache back in under grad. Thought it was a good idea at the time."

Her mind was reeling. The tattoo he got back in school before law school. Law school that was finished about five years ago. She shook her head and started walking for her door.

He followed, but she didn't think about it since he lived in the next apartment down. But he stopped beside her. "Swan? Are you okay?" She nodded yes. He nodded as well and started to walk to his apartment. "Oh and Swan…" She shouldn't have but she did, she looked at him. "I don't bring women back to my place." With that he walked into his apartment, leaving her standing in the hallway with her mouth open.

She shook her head, managed to get her door open. She locked it behind her, and leaned against the wall. Holy shit. Her brain was trying to understand everything that was just thrown at her.

So it turns out, for the last week she had been getting off to videos of her neighbor that he made back in law school. And to top it off, the bed hitting the wall was not him and another woman… it was… him… alone… just like her. Then her brain remembered the videos of him in bed. How he would bend his knees after a while and thrust his hips into his hands, making the bed move… Oh My God.

Her head slumped. How was she going to get these visuals out of her head? Now she had a face to go with that body, with that… now she couldn't get his thick, long, hard… AHHH. Stop it. She shook her head, trying to clear it. But now each video she had watched, she now imagined it with that face. With those blue eyes looking at her. That damn accent cursing and moaning in her ear.

She shook her head again, and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine.  
_

The next thing she knew was that the bottle of wine was gone. That she still couldn't get the images of him in those videos out of her head. That she couldn't understand why the hell was he going solo all the time. She needed answers, at least that was what she told herself when she knocked at his door at one in the morning.

She was just about to bang a third time when the door swung open. Killian was there, with shock on his face, but quickly turned to him looking her up and down. Here she was in her tight little yoga pants, and spaghetti strapped cami. It didn't leave much to the imagination. "Swan?"

Emma looked him up and down as well. Bare feet, grey sweatpants, no shirt. She bit her lip at seeing the familiar swirl pattern. How many times before she knew it was him, did she dream about running her fingers through it. "You!" she said poking him in the chest, her head swimming in bottle of wine she had tried to drown the images of him out of her head in.

He was confused, but then smiled and tilted his head at her. "Swan, are you drunk?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep!" She lightly swayed on her feet. "I have questions for you buddy!"

Killian's smile widened and he shook his head, he looked down the hall, hoping that she wasn't disturbing any neighbors. "Come in love and ask away."

She walked past him, brushing against him as she swayed. He shut the door and directed her with a hand to the small of her back. He sat her on his leather couch. "Ask away," he said as he moved into the kitchen and took out two bottles of water from the fridge and head back to the living room. He sat his on the coffee table, opened hers and handed it to her, and then took his own.

She took a drink of the water, and smiled. "Thanks." Then sat it down on the table.

"No problem. Just drink it… you will need it."

Her other hand reached for his arm with the water bottle, and he quickly grabbed it with his left so she didn't spill it. She traced the tattoo with her fingers, her eyes trying to focus to read the name on the heart. Milah. She looked up at him. "Will you tell me?"

Killian shook his head with a smile. For almost a year they had lived next to each other and she barely wanted to give him the time of day. Sizing him up the moment she met him, and as he was concerned, incorrectly. But he was curious what got her to come here. And even if he was hopeful, he knew it wasn't what he told her about his solo activities. At least not all of it.

"I told you, love." He waited for her reaction. To get the rise out of her, to see the fire in her eyes. But the wine must have really relaxed her because she was just waiting and still looking at the tattoo. Her fingers trailing gently over the image, as if she was transfixed by it.

"She was my girlfriend in college. We dreamed of getting married after we finished school. I was studying for my LSAT's one night when she wanted to go out with friends to a bar. I stayed to study, and she went with her friends." Her eyes looked up into his as he finished the story. "Well, the friends and her were on their way home, when another driver ran through the intersection hitting the car on front passenger side, right where she was sitting…" He swallowed and looked down. "She died on impact."

Emma gasped, her hand holding onto his. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's been close to eight years, and you had no way of knowing." He saw her bite her lip, and could see her debate something, "What else is there?"

She let go of his hand and bit her lip again. He took a drink of his water, when she finally decided to ask, "So why did you make the videos?"

Killian spit the water across the coffee table as she started laughing. He coughed, and then looked at her. "What?" He swallowed, "How?" His mouth was open trying to question.

She laughed harder at his expression, "You look like a codfish." she leaned back on the couch laughing hysterically. It took her a few minutes to stop laughing and a few for him to try to figure out what to say, and to believe she had found out.

"Swan… how… how do you know about those?"

She sat back up and looked down at her feet, bit her lip again, and then looked up at him through her thick lashes. "I uhh… maybe have found them a week ago… to uhh…"

Killian started laughing. "So, you did actually have a man in your apartment," he teased.

Emma giggled, "On a computer screen."

He put his face in his hands, shaking his head. He never thought anyone would find them. "Wait… how did you know it was me?"

"In one of the videos, you reach up to turn off the camera, and you see this…" she said picking up his arm and trailing her fingers over his tattoo once again.

His ears picked up at what she said, "One of the videos, why love, did you search them all out? Did you see something you liked?" There she went with that damn biting of her lip again, God he wanted to be the one to do that. He moved a little closer to her on the couch, his voice deepening, "Is there anything you wanted to see… to feel for yourself."

Emma swallowed and looked up at him, her heart rate increasing. "Tell me why you are banging that headboard all alone."

He winked at her, "Well you watched the movies, you know why the headboard bangs."

She felt her core clench at his words, dear lord did she know why. But she shook her head through the haze, "No… why alone?"

Killian sighed, "Honestly. Many reasons. I'm trying to make partner so I don't have a ton of time to head out to meet lasses. And…" his hand reached out and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "for some reason I've had my eyes on a fiery, no nonsense, beauty here in my own building. But she would barely give me the time of day."

Emma's eyes went wide, "What?" She shook her head away from his fingers, "No… you try and irritate me all the time."

He smiled, "I admit, I like to see your fire. But the flirting is genuine."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, you flirt with any woman that has a pulse."

He tilted his head in confusion, "Tell me love, exactly what do I do with all these women, that you say is flirting?"

She tired to think of things. But it must be her alcohol laced brain because she wasn't thinking of them that easily. Then she thought of some, 'Ahh hah… you open the door for them. And you tell them they look nice or smell nice or they have nice hair cut. You talk to them by name, you…" she was trying to think of all the other flirting she had seen him do with other women that were not her… she was trying.

He nodded, "So.. being nice and courteous. Being neighborly is flirting."

Emma held up her finger, waving it. "No, I'm sure there is more. I'm just drunk and can't think of it." She swayed a little in her seat.

He took her hand from his arm into his own, and let his thumb stroke the back of it. Then looked into her jade green eyes, "May I take a guess, that you haven't dated many nice men…"

She looked away, her mind thinking over a few of her execs. At least those she let get close. "I thought they were… but I was wrong."

He nodded, and lifted her chin back with his other hand. "So you see someone being nice, someone flirting with you, and you immediately assume the worst?"

In her inebriated state she could admit that thought without her walls trying to slam the reasoning shut, and she gave a soft nod. The alcohol also brought her inhibitions down enough, that she was willing to do something her normal self wouldn't. She bought her hand up to the nape of his neck, her fingers threading through the dark hair.

His eyes closed at the feeling of her fingers, and then slowly opened back to her. Her body was closer, her head was closer, he felt the small pull on the back of his neck and he allowed her to pull him into a kiss. It was soft at first, their lips barely brushing. But then became harder, more aggressive. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. Her mouth opened and her tongue snaked out, tasting his lips. He groaned into the kiss, opening his own mouth, allowing her access.

When their tongues tangled, the kiss deepened, she moved over him. Her body moving to straddle his lap, her hips rocking into him. Another low groan came from his mouth, the vibration at her lips, as their hands roamed. Her one moved further up into his hair, the other moved over the muscles in his back. He pulled her closer to him, rocking his hips back at her. His one hand moving into her golden tresses, his other down to her hip, anchoring her to him.

She moaned as he rocked into her, feeling him stiffen and grow under her. Pressed against her core, in her thin pants. How many times had she thought about this, watching those videos. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe she was projecting. Maybe… maybe. He moaned again as her hand moved from his back to lightly scratch her nails through his chest hair.

His lips broke from hers, and he trailed his lips down her neck. She arched against him, the delicious friction making him growl against her. He opened his eyes to look at her passion filled face, but his eyes caught the water bottle on the table, and then the knowledge flowed through his lust filled brain and he pulled back. "Emma…" She moaned rocking against him, and tried to catch his lips one more time. He used his hands to stop the movement of her hips, and had her look at him. "Emma… we can't."

He watched the words try to work through her head, and then saw the rejection in them, as she tried to quickly climb from his lap. "No, wait." He held onto her. "Emma… I'm not saying no… I'm just say not right now." The confusion on her face was honestly adorable. "Love, you're drunk. I won't take advantage of you like this."

Emma tried to clear her brain. Part of her was telling her that he didn't want her. But her eyes knew better. His eyes were mostly black, his breath was coming in short pants, and his grey sweats were. She moaned at the sight, he was thick and heavy, and tenting those pants in just an obscene way. God did she want to drag them down and… She shook her head and looked up at him. "But we both want…" She didn't understand. So what if she was drunk, she had plenty of drunken nights.

"Emma, I want to make sure you really want this, when you're sober." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I don't want you to regret…" he gave her another small kiss. How many times had he thought about kissing her. Now that he had, it was going to be hard to stop. But he needed to give them their best chance. And that meant not going further tonight. Besides, if anything he was a gentleman. "You should drink some more water, and get some sleep."

Part of her thought he was being sweet, the other part of her was completely frustrated. But she took the water bottle and took a drink. She looked over at him, and he gave her soft smile.

He got the feeling she wasn't sure what to do, and he wasn't sure either. Part of him thought she should go home, get some sleep. But another part did not want her to leave. He picked up his remote and gave her a look, "Movie? Or are you tired?"

Emma smiled, it meant she didn't have to leave. "Movie sounds good. Not really tired yet. My sleep schedule is odd."

He laughed, he already knew that. Based on the various times of day her alarm would go off, or he would hear her door opening to her apartment. The building really needed thicker walks. He turned on Netflix and after a little scrolling they settled on a movie.

A little further into it, she moved a little closer, and he put his arm on the back of the couch. He could tell she was trying to decide if she should snuggle up to him or not. He smiled, and then looked over at her. "If you want to lean on me, I can go put on a shirt or…" He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. She was already more affectionate than he had ever seen her, and realized still the wine must be the reason. Another reason he was glad he had stopped their prior activities.

She shook her head no at his question. But he wasn't sure what the no was for, until she took a few more seconds and then curled into his side. He head resting against his shoulder, her one hand moving to rest on his chest.

About halfway through the movie he could tell she fell asleep. Her breathing was evened out, the hair on his chest moving slightly from her breath. He smiled down at his fierce Swan. Maybe if he was lucky, she would let him see this side of her again. He needed to get her back to her bed. And that is when he noticed, she didn't have any keys on her.

He gently laid her down on the couch, and she instantly reached out for him. He went to his door and went to go check hers. It was locked. He shook his head and chuckled walking back to his place. In her haste to question him, she had locked herself out of her own apartment. There was no way they would get building maintenance to open it at this time of morning.

Killian walked back into his apartment, and locked the door. He smiled at her sound asleep on his couch. He went over to her and slowly pulled her over to him, and into his arms. He straightened up and then walked into his bedroom, laid her on his bed, and then pulled the sheets and blankets over her. He then grabbed the other pillow from the bed, went to his linen closet and took out a flat sheet, and walked back into his living room setting the items on the couch.

He then walked into the kitchen grabbed a new bottle of water, and and some aspirin and went back into his room to sit them on the nightstand near her head. Killian than made his way back to the living room with a yawn. He made his bed on the couch, laid down and threw the throw blanket over him, and settled in for the night. The couch was a little short for him, so he pulled up his knees and rolled onto his side. It didn't take long and he was sleep as well.  
-

Emma groaned rolling over and seeing the sun come into the window. Did she open the curtains in her room? Why would she do that? She yawned and stretched. She had some strange dreams and she blamed those damn videos. At least she wasn't hung over, why was that? She opened her eyes and then all the questions were answered. They weren't dreams she had. She quickly looked down at herself, saw her still in her clothes, and she was in, what she assumed was his bed. She remembered the water, she remembered their conversation, she remembered her cuddling during a movie. What the hell was wrong with her last night?

Why the hell was she here? And then her brain remembered storming over to him, and leaving her keys in her apartment. Great. Be an adult about this Emma. He didn't force himself on you, he was a perfect gentleman. From the looks of the bed, must have slept on the couch. And at least for a couple hours of getting a locksmith or building maintenance she was locked out of her apartment.

Emma sat up and looked around the room. Everything was neat and organized. There was a bottle of water and aspirin on the nightstand, and she gave a soft smile that he had set that there for her. Maybe I was really wrong about him. God that made her want to hate him, but she just… couldn't. She sighed, and got out of bed and slowly walked into his living room. She looked at the couch, there was a folded sheet and pillow sitting on one end, which confirmed her suspicion.

"Ahhh, good morning Sleeping Beauty." he said from the kitchen seeing her walk out of his room with a yawn. He flipped the french toast and then moved to fill her coffee. "Black with sugar, right?" Emma looked at him shocked, and he laughed. "You have made your coffee at the precinct when I have been there a few times."

She took the cup of coffee and let it warm her hands, while she took a seat at the breakfast bar. She watched him still in his gray sweats, but this time with a white t-shirt. He took out two plates and forks, and started to load them with the french toast. He laid a plate in front of her with a fork, then sat down the maple syrup. He came around with his own plate and coffee and sat next to her. "How do you feel?"

Emma took a sip of the coffee. That was good. Really good. She smiled at him, "Fine actually. Thank you for making me drink the water."

He nodded, "Well that tells me you do remember last night." She handed him the syrup when she was done, and he poured hit over his french toast. "So…" he said while cutting his food, "How angry are you at me?"

She tilted her head to the side, and looked at him, a confused look on her face, "Why would I be angry?"

"Well since I did kiss you and we did…" He motioned at the couch, "and I did stop, which you were not happy about…" She turned her head down in a blush. "And while I think I figured out why you didn't like me to begin with… I just…" He trailed off. Not sure how to continue. He took a bite of his food, waiting for her to come up with an answer.

Emma sat and ate her breakfast which was unfairly delicious. She had to admit, even though her stubborn bones in her body didn't want to, that she had been wrong about him. "I'm not angry. At all." She looked up into his impossible blue eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that I have acted."

He waved her words away, "No need, love. No worries."

"No, there is a need. I just… I had been burned too many times, and I guess it's a way to… to."

"Protect yourself. I get it, trust me."

They ate the rest of breakfast, making small chat and figuring out the best way for her to get into her apartment. Afterwards they found building maintenance wouldn't be able to help until Monday. So she called a locksmith, and with it being a Sunday, it would be a few hours. "I am so, so sorry."

He smiled, "Love, it's no problem."

"You probably have important things to do."

"Nope. It was going to be a lazy Sunday afternoon. Which you are more than welcome to have with me."

She brought her second cup of coffee with her to the couch as he turned on Netflix. "Do you want to start up where you fell asleep."

She laughed, "Why not…" then she bit her lip.

He caught it, and the sight made him want to reach out for her and pull her back to his lap, but he restrained himself. "What is it darling?" For a minute she looked almost shy, and he knew that wasn't right. Not his fiery lass. "You can tell me."

"Do you mind if I…" she motioned to him. He opened his arms and she came back over, and curled into him like she did the night before. She then sighed, "Much better."

He let out a loud laugh, "You can use me for a pillow any time Swan. Or however you wish."

She didn't miss the suggestive tone and she lightly swatted his chest. They settled in to watch the rest of the movie, and they did well for about forty-five minutes. That was when her fingers started to idilly play across his cotton covered chest, and occasionally press her face to nuzzel into his side. His fingers started to comb through her hair, and he moved his head down to catch a whiff of her shampoo? Or was it perfume. Whatever it was, was addicting. He shifted slightly on the couch trying to not make the stirrings in his groin less noticeable.

She was trying to pay attention to the movie, really she was. But she was distracted. I mean, could anyone blame her? He was warm, and all muscled under her side and hands. She could feel that glorious chest hair under his shirt. And God did he smell good. She rubbed her thighs together, and almost at the same moment he shifted his legs. Which of couse brought her eyes down to the movement, and could see the start of a tent in his pants. Well, well, well… She smiled, at least she wasn't the only one.

Her hand moved down his shirt, and traced over his abs. She heard an intake of breath, and the muscles under her fingers tensed. But he didn't stop her. She knew where this was headed. Heck, they both knew where this was headed. Her fingers got to bottom of his shirt, and then went underneath, She felt his breath quicken, as his fingers moved through her hair to cup the back of her head.

"Emma…" he warned.

She looked up at him with a wicked smile, "Yes?"

Killian swallowed hard, "If you don't stop…"

"You'll what?" Her hand trailed back down, and her palm pressed against the growing bulge in his pants, causing him to moan and his hand brought her head to his. He kissed her hard. She only pulled away a little to move quickly into his lap. Quickly moving to rock against him, her own moan issuing from her mouth as his harding length slid over her pants covered core.

His tongue requested entrance and she opened willingly, as her hands were back under his shirt, moving over his chest. And then she was pulling it up, they broke away for it to come over his head, and then she dropped it on the floor.

Killian caught her eyes, and stilled her from moving back, "Emma… tell me what you want."

"You. Killian I want you."

With a growl, he was wrapping her legs around his waist and standing with her. His mouth moving to her neck licking and biting. She leaned her head back to give him better access as she ground her hips against his as he walked. He stumbled slightly and he pressed her against the wall, taking a few moments to rut against her.

She pulled his mouth back to hears, kissing him hard, and bucked against him. She was then off the wall and they were moving quickly until she was being deposited on the bed. She got up on her knees and moved to the side of the bed where he stood, his lips back on hers, his hands roaming her sides, and then to the bottom of her tank. Her hands were there too, and both lifting it quickly from her frame. As soon as it was off, his mouth was sucking hard on a nipple, is hand moving to the other breast, squeezing and pinching the nipple. His mouth groaning against her as her hands moved to pressed against his length.

Emma's hands slipped under the elastic of his sweats, and both moaned when her hands grasped him. She knew what she was going to find. She had seen the sight before. Many times before. The sight alone giving her plenty of pleasure in the last week. But this was new, the feel of him hot, and pulsing, and hard in her hand. Her other moved quickly to push his pants down.

He moved his hips against her hand, as his mouth switched breasts as did his hands. His other hand moved to cup her through her yoga pants. She arched to back in a gasp and pressed her mound against his hand. He stepped out of his sweats, and before he could move to work her pants off she was down on her elbows, and her tongue came out to lick at the head of his cock.

He groaned in pleasure, his hands moving into her hair, "Bloody hell." She then opened wide and started to swallow him down, he threw his head back as she backed off and sucked at the head, and then flicked her tongue against the underside.

God he tasted good, smelled even better. She brought up her hands to stroke his base, he was too big to fully take into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She couldn't wait to get him inside her. She felt his hands in her hair, pulling and his hips bucking into her mouth. She moaned against him, the vibration going over him, making him gasp. But before she could do more, he quickly took a step back.

She opened her lust filled eyes to stare back at him, "What?"

Killian took a breathe and then smiled at her, "Not where I want to finish, love." He moved back to her, and leaned over her, kissed her, moved his arms around the back of her knees. And then in an instant she was thrown on her back, her legs up and he was moving down onto his knees. His hands were at her hips and he was pulling down her pants. They were off her legs in an instant, and then he was looking back up at her. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Bloody hell this woman would be the death of him. His hands went to her knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed, and before she could say a word his tongue was lapping at her slit, then moving over her clit and then back down. Taking the wetness from below and pushing it upwards with his tongue, the taste of her making him moan against her. The vibrations of his voice against her nerves like they were on his before. "Oh you taste to bloody good love." And with that he was pressing his tongue into her sweet core, his fingers moving up to keep her open and his others to move against her bundle of nerves.

Emma couldn't talk, she was a stream of moans and whimpers. Her knees were over his shoulders, her feet pressed against this back, looking for some type of leverage to press her core against his face. Her hands were laced into his hair, pulling and tugging. Her breathing was coming in pants, the blood rushing through her head. Her whole body felt like it was twisted in a knot, her legs trembling. The pleasure too great, the tension almost unbearable. She was ready to snap, almost there.

He looked up over her body, her legs trembling at his ears. God she was beautiful. He pulled away from her for a second, enough for her eyes to open and look at him. "Watch me, love. Keep your eyes on me." He kept his eyes on hers as he went back down, his tongue tasting and prodding into her opened. Curling into the top and he growled against her.

With his eyes locked on hers between her legs, and the growl moving through her it was enough to make her snap. The tension in her body broke, and wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, her hips bucking, her legs squeezing against his head, her mouth screaming his name and God.

Her fingers gripped his hair tight, the little bit of pain making his cock ache in need. The feel of her muscles contracting around his tongue making him wish he was buried deep within her. His only saving grace was knowing that he soon would be. He slowed down, bringing her back to earth as gently as he could.

Once her breathing calmed she opened her eyes once again to see him staring at her still from between her legs. She tugged on his hair, wanting him to move up to her. He smiled, kissed her inner knee and then stood while licking his lips. He watched her moan and gave her a knowing smirk. He opened his nightstand and took out a foiled packet.

Emma moved up further onto the bed, "I thought you didn't bring girls back to your place."

He smiled and opened the packed, "I haven't brought anyone back. Doesn't mean that at some point I wouldn't want to." His hand moved to his own length, stroking it. He watched her eyes watch him, and her tongue moving to lick her lips. He smirked again, "So you do like watching me, lass."

Emma let her legs fall open, and moved her hand down her body. She let her fingers move through her wetness and trail over her clit, making her moan. His own eyes watched her, engrossed with her hands pleasuring herself. "I guess I'm not the only one."

Quickly the condom was on, and he was on the bed moving over her. "One of these times you will have to let me watch you."

Emma's own eyebrows raised. "One of these times?"

He bit his lip, "Don't you dare think this is a one time thing."

She smirked back up at him, "Then I guess you better make it good."

He growled back at her, taking her challenge. Pushed her legs wide and dragged the tip of him over her wetness. Letting the head of him brush against her clit a few times. She moaned. But the next thing he knew he was flipped onto his back. "Bloody hell, love. If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was tell me."

She smiled down at him, "I want to make the headboard hit the wall." How many times had she dreamed of being over him, as he pumped his hips up and into her.

His hands landed at her hips, her hand grasped his cock as she moved over him. Her other hand anchoring herself on his chest. Then she lowered herself, slowly stretching around him. They both groaned at the feeling, and then he was there. Fully inside her, her body deliciously full.

He brought his legs up on the bed behind her, and then pressed her down towards him. His mouth claiming a breast, his mouth smiling at her pleasure filled sounds. Then she started to move over him. Moving her hips, sliding up and down with a rocking motion. He groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow.

She moved both hands to his chest, and used them to stabilize herself as she plunged herself back down and then lifted her hips back off. He felt so good. Filling her so perfectly, just as she knew he would.

His hands gripped her hips tighter, and then moved her just off him and held her still. She tried to move back down, but he held her still. "Oh no love, I think this is what you want." And with that he thrust his hips up into hers. He head fell back and she moaned. "Stay…" he said in a grunt as his hips started to thrust up faster against her. His thrust up making the headboard hit the wall. Bang. Bang. Gasp. Bang. Moan. Bang. "Bloody hell," he started to move faster into her tight, hot core.

Her head was thrown back, her mouth moaning, and pleading. "Oh God. Yes. God, right there. Yes… Oh God." His one hand moved between her legs, gliding over her clit. His other hand staying on her hip, keeping her still at he kept trusting up into her. Her legs were already shaking around him. The sight of himself moving in and out of her made it difficult to hold back. So he moved his gaze up to her, determined to make her fall first.

And with that his hand moved her to fall back onto him as he thrust up into her. Two more times and she was screaming again, her inner muscles squeezing him tight over and over. And then he was right there with her. Both hands now on her hips and pressing her down onto him as he let go, his vision going white, pleasure washing through him. She collapsed onto his chest and moments later his arms were holding her against him.

Neither said a thing as their heart rates slowed, their skin cooled. Her nose nuzzled into his chest. He smiled, "So did I pass? Am I worth another go around, love?"

She smiled into his chest and then looked up at him, "At least one or two more rounds." His eyebrow raised at her, and she laughed, then moved into kiss him. The kiss lingering, until his phone rang. He cursed and they disentangled themselves. He quickly disposed of the condom on his naked run for his phone. She giggled as she watched him go.

He returned to the room with the phone to his ear, "It's the locksmith, says he will be here in a half hour if you still need help."

She bit her lip, "Well, do I still need help?"

He smiled back, climbed back into bed and talked to the man on the phone. "Actually, we won't be needing your services. Sorry for the trouble." With that he hung up his phone, put it on the nightstand and turned back to her.

"I do have to get into my apartment at some point."

Killian smiled, "Tomorrow morning building maintenance will be back, and they can get you in when they open at eight. Or whenever you please after that."

"Oh really? And exactly what am I supposed to do until then?" she asked but already knew.

"Oh, love. I have plans for you." And with that he pulled her to him, kissing her, his hand already sliding down her stomach….


End file.
